WILD Dimension
by SHY Fukuru II
Summary: Ini bukan perbuatan Baekhyun, tapi karena hal ini, mungkin Baekhyun...AH! Dia harus menemukan pelakunya! SHY Fukuru comeback, guys! Prolog...


_**SHY Fukuru II **__present; _

_**Wild Dimension**_

_*With Baekhyun and Others as Character Story_

_****Mature PG-17**__, Romance, Slice of Life, Sad, etc._

Copyright © 2014

**Prolog**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Aku berlari kecil di koridor yang ramai ini. Semua orang dengan pakaian seragam ini melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku, berlari kecil menuju sebuah tempat.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Langkahku memelan saat kuliat segerombolan murid menutupi sebuah pintu dari ruangan yang kutuju. Namun hanya sesaat, kuberlari kecil kembali agar lebih cepat sampai keruangan itu.

"Permisi—Permisi—Permisi—"ucapku pada gerombolan itu dan mendorong pelan tubuh mereka agar sedikit menyingkir dan aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Aku sampai dan berdiri di barisan awal yang tak beratur itu, dan aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku ini.

Mataku terbelalak, bibirku sedikit terbuka dengan suara tertahan dan secara _reflex_ kubekap bibirku dengan kedua tanganku.

Sebuah tubuh yang tidur terlentang dan aku yakin ini adalah tubuh seorang gadis, yang dapat kulihat dari lekukan tubuhnya. Walau rambut merahnya terpotong pendek dengan paksa.

Kulitnya putih pucat—sangat pucat dengan ruam-ruam biru di seluruh tubuhnya yang terekpos.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya, dan aku sedikit mual. Tapi entah mengapa aku masih tetap mengamatinya.

Kulit wajah pucat yang kotor akan debu dan bercak-bercak merah yang sudah mongering.

Kedua matanya terbuka, dan pupil matanya menghilang—membuat matanya yang terbuka itu berwarna putih semua. Kelopak matanya sobek.

Hidungnya terlihat patah, dan pipi kirinya sobek, lain hal dengan pipi kananya terlihat biru seperti terkena pukulan.

Aku bergidik ngeri,

Dan kulihat garis merah yang mengelilingi leher tubuh itu yang masih mengeluarka tetesan darah yang sedikit menggumpal.

Tapi ada yang lebih dari itu…

Baju seragam birunya tersingkap sebatas dada, membuat perutnya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan isi-isinya yang berlendir terburai dan terekspos. Darah mengalir dari sana, membuat sekitar tubuh itu tergenangi cairan kental yang semua tahu itu _**'darah'**_.

"SEMUANYA MINGGIR!"teriak seseorang dengan suara yang begitu familiar di pendengaranku.

Kepala sekolah dari sekolah tempatku mendapat beasiswa penuh,

Lee Soo Man.

Semua murid menyingkir—tak terkecuali aku—mempersilahkan Pria tua itu melihat hal yang menjadi berita besar ini. Dia berjalan terburu-buru walaupun sebenarnya cukup lambat dimata semua orang disana, bagaimanapun Kepala Sekolah SMU TSM ini sudah menginjak setengah abad lebih.

Bisa kulihat ia melirik ku yang juga menatapnya segan, dengan cepat aku menunduk. Ia berhenti tepat disampingku, dan kurasa tubuhnya tersentak karena melihat tubuh mayat yang mengenaskan itu.

"I-ni—"Ia tergagap, suara nafas yang tak beraturan begitu terdengar dari hembusan nafasnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku yang kembali menatapnya segan.

"Ulah siapa ini?"suara Pria tua itu begitu lirih.

Hening—

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Semua diam seribu bahasa.

_Aku juga._

Karena nyatanya tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelaku sadis ini.

" LEE-_SANGJANGNIM!_"seseorang berteriak dari jauh.

Leeteuk _saenim_.

Semua orang mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke guru Sejarah tampan itu. Dia tidak sendiri, Kyuhyun _saenim_ berlari kecil dibelakangnya.

"_Sangjangnim_…"lirih Leeteuk _saenim_ saat berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuh Kepala Sekolah. Kedua tangan putih itu mencengkram lembut bahu ringkih Pria tua yang terlihat kalut tersebut.

"HEY SEMUA, BUBAR! BUBAR!"teriak Kyuhyun _Saenim_ yang pasti tertuju ke murid-murid disini. Dan semua murid mulai melangkah pergi termasuk aku.

**N/A :**

(Tarik nafas, buang nafas, tarik nafas, buang lagi)

Hallooo~ kembali dengan SHY yang telah menghilang 1 tahun lamanya! yoyoyo!(**reade**r:_ini orang siapa?! __**shy**__:sksd sajalah_)

Okay, ini FF pertama yang SHY publish di akun _**SHY Fukuru II**_, dan pertama kalinya SHY muncul di _category_ _Mature_! Seperti yang sudah kalian baca di Prolog di atas sana...Fic ini memang ber-_rate_ dewasa, dewasanya bukan hanya adegan _ala psychopath _(yang SHY buat sendiri dengan hasilnya yang dibawah standar) tapi SHY juga akan berusaha membuat adegan _If You Know What I Mean_-lah...bagus sih nggak mungkin, tapi coba-coba aja _hahaha_

Fic ini masih Prolog...karena SHY masih bingung sama Baekhyun yang menjadi pemeran utama fic ini...apa Baekhyun disini ber-_GS-_ria atau _still a boy..._kedua-duanya bagus menurut SHY (SHY merasa dengan kebingungan atas _gender _ini, Baekhyun terlihat tidak punya jati diri!)

Dan karna ke-tidak _professional_-nya SHY menentukan _gender,_ SHY mohon bantuan _readers _sekalian membantu SHY menentukan pilihan...

Target SHY adalah 14 _riviews_ dari _readers _tercinta ya...mohon dipilih ya! Maaf merepotkan...

SHY gak memaksa kalian me-_riviews _Fic ini sih ya...karna SHY tahu Fic ini aneh sebenarnya...tapi SHY ingin banget menyelesaikan Fic ini...cukup senang lah walau hanya _numpang lewat, _walau terkadang _gendok _juga sih _hahaha _gak mau munafik deh...

Yosh sekianlah pertemuan pertama kita ya...  
>Ohya! SHY ingin berteman dengan kalian juga diluar lingkup dunia ini nih! Melihat rata-rata <em>Fanfiction Lovers<em> itu asyik diajak ngobrol!

Kalian bisa _follow _SHY di _ msshyfukuru _atau _follow instagram shyfukuru_ ...bakal SHY _follback_ kalau kasih tahu siapa kalian wahai para _readers_ tercintah! Jangan segan lho ya, SHY gak bakalan gigit...paling juga nyedot darah _hahaha_

Yosh!_ Ppai ppai~_


End file.
